Kennen lernen Übersetzung
by GermanTranslationProject
Summary: Übersetzung der Story "Getting to know you" von Lanaea. Jim ist kein Wissenschaftsoffizier, aber geneigt, einen zu analysieren. Freundschaft K/S, One-Shot


A/N: Das ist eine meiner Lieblingsstorys. Perfekte Verknüpfung von TOS und 2009:Trek.

Kennen lernen

Jim beobachtet seit kurzem ein seltsames Verhaltensmuster an Spock.

Es ist nun oft genug geschehen, so dass er nicht ganz sicher ist, wann genau er damit angefangen hat, aber er weiß, wann die ganze Geschichte sich wirklich zu einem bewussten Gedanken verfestigte.

Sie waren gebeten worden, sich mit geheimnisvollen und tödlichen Zwischenfällen in einer Bergbaukolonie auf Janus VI zu befassen. Eine Kreatur zerstörte Ausrüstungsgegenstände und tötete Bergleute. Aus einer Mischung von wissenschaftlicher Neugier und gewaltfreier Ethik heraus wollte Spock versuchen, die Kreatur zu fangen. Jim verließ sich nicht darauf, diese Gelegenheit zu bekommen. Das Monster spuckte ätzende Säure und hatte Berichten zufolge schon etwa fünfzig Menschen umgebracht. Die unmodernen Phaser der Bergleute konnten es nicht verletzen, aber Starfleet-Waffen hatten eine viel bessere Chance. Trotzdem wollte Jim das Risiko nicht eingehen, Leute zu verlieren, nur weil sie eine rasende Bestie mit Samthandschuhen anfassten.

Das Außenteam war unterwegs zu den Minen und versuchte es aufzuspüren, bevor es noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Spock blieb die ganze Zeit unerbittlich, dass sie versuchen sollten, es zu _fangen_. Er ging sogar weit, Jims Befehle zu unterlaufen, und bei jedem anderen hätte diese spezielle Glanzleistung die sofortige Rückkehr zum Schiff bedeutet. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen war Jim ziemlich sicher, dass er als enormer Heuchler dastehen würde, wenn er _Spock_ der Befehlsverweigerung beschuldigte. So erteilte er ihm nur einen kurzen Verweis im Sinne von ‚würden sie bitte davon Abstand nehmen, meinen direkten Befehlen zu widersprechen, danke sehr?'

Jim war andererseits nicht dumm. Er versuchte seinen ersten Offizier von der tatsächlichen Suchaktion auszuschließen, nur für den Fall, dass Spock auf verrückte Ideen kam und es fertig brachte, seine vulkanisches Selbst umbringen zu lassen und alles, aber der Mann wollte nichts davon wissen. Also bildete er mit ihm zusammen ein Team, als sie sich in Zweiergruppen aufteilten und sich ihren Weg durch die dunklen, felsigen Tunnel bahnten. An einer Weggabelung ergab sich eine anscheinend unlösbare Situation. Aber Spocks Karte zeigte, dass die beiden Tunnel sich ein Stück weiter wieder trafen. So beschlossen sie sich zu trennen, schlimmstenfalls konnten sie immer wieder zurück gehen. Jim nahm eine Seite, Spock die andere; die Kommunikationsleitung ließen sie für alle Fälle offen.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als der Tunnel vor ihm einstürzte. Das Poltern erschütterte die Mine gefährlich. Erd- und Steinbrocken lösten sich, als er vor den fallenden Felsmassen flüchtete. Sekunden später hörte er Spock in scharfem Ton über den Kommunikator nach seinem Befinden fragen. Aber er war in Ordnung, und solange Spocks Tunnel nicht eingestürzt war, hatten sie immer noch einen Ausweg. Er konnte nur nicht mehr auf dem gleichen Weg zurückgehen.

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass es eine gute Idee war, sich etwas zu beeilen, besonders weil Jim sicher war, dass seine Lunge voller Staub war. Seine Kehle brannte, als er durch den instabilen Tunnel lief, aber er hielt inne, als er die Höhle erreichte.

Oh. Scheiße.

"Hey, Spock?" flüsterte er rau durch den Kommunikator.

"Captain?" antwortete Spock.

„Sie, äh, Sie wissen, das Ding, das wir gesucht haben?"

"Die Kreatur?"

"…Ja," antwortete Jim und beäugte das riesige Steinmonster, das auf dem Boden etwa zehn Fuß von ihm weg erzitterte. „Nun – aber vielleicht täusche ich mich – ich glaube, es _könnte_ etwas mit diesem Einsturz zu tun haben."

In der Leitung herrschte vorübergehende Stille. Dann kehrte Spocks Stimme zurück. „Worauf gründen Sie diese Hypothese?", fragte er.

Jim sog die Luft ein und versuchte keine plötzliche Bewegung zu machen. „Hauptsächlich wurde ich durch die Tatsache erleuchtet, dass es jetzt genau hier ist. Es blockiert den Weg. Also entweder habe ich heute wirklich ein Mordspech oder gute Nachrichten! Sie hatten wahrscheinlich recht, dass es intelligent ist!"

Er versuchte die Situation auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, um möglichst nicht leicht auszuflippen. Oder sehr. Das Ding spuckte schließlich tödliche, ätzende Säure, und er hatte nicht wirklich viel Platz zum Ausweichen.

"Ich komme, so schnell ich kann," versicherte Spock ihm, dessen seine Stimme eine Schärfe angenommen hatte, die bedeutete, dass er sehr angespannt war, wie Jim inzwischen wusste. „Ergreifen Sie Verteidigungsmaßnahmen. Töten Sie es."

"… _Was?"_ , flüsterte er ungläubig in den Kommunikator, wobei er den anderen Insassen der Höhle nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Das Geschöpf hat eindeutig tödliche Fähigkeiten."

"Ja, aber Spock, es _tut_ nichts," bemerkte er und staunte über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel seines ersten Offiziers. Das stimmte auch – die Kreatur saß nur da und sah sozusagen – elend aus? „Ich glaube, wir könnten es jetzt wirklich fangen."

"Wir können diese Chance nicht wahrnehmen. Wenn es beschließt anzugreifen, werden Sie eine Verletzung nicht vermeiden können. Sie müssen die Gelegenheit ergreifen zuzuschlagen, bevor das geschieht."

Jim starrte einen Moment lang seinen Kommunikator an, als ob eine Art bizarrer Fehlfunktion erklären könnte, warum sein kühler, logischer, friedliebender vulkanischer Wissenschaftler eine „Töten-oder-getötet-werden"- Haltung angenommen hatte, irgendwann zwischen jetzt und vor zehn Minuten.

Letzten Endes hatten sie mehr über die Kreatur herausgefunden und eine Lösung gefunden, so dass weder die fremdartige Lebensform noch die Bergbaukolonie noch mehr zu leiden hatten. Spock war über die Ergebnisse erfreut gewesen und Jim hatte beschlossen, ausnahmsweise taktvoll zu sein und diese paar Minuten nicht zu erwähnen, in denen der Mann absolut dafür gewesen war, erst zu schießen und dann Fragen zu stellen. Es erschien ausgesprochen uncharakteristisch. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass das nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art war. Spock schien eine Art Killerinstinkt zu haben, wenn es einen Auslöser gab.

Das komische daran war, Jim konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass… nun… _er_ anscheinend ein Auslöser war. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde der „Gelassene Wissenschaftler Spock" immer vom „Rücksichtslos Effizienten Spock" beiseite geschoben, sobald Jims Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

Er hätte das der Mannschaftsloyalität zugeschrieben und dem Gedanken, dass Spock immer so wäre, wenn ein Starfleetoffizier bedroht wurde, aber – das war ehrlich gesagt einfach nicht wahr. Oh, Spock sorgte sich um ihrer aller Leben, das war keine Frage. Er machte nur keine vollkommene philosophische Kehrtwende, wenn jemand von ihnen in Gefahr war.

Jim weiß nicht, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen soll. Er nimmt an, es sollte ihm ein wenig Sorgen bereiten, aber in Wahrheit _mag_ er es. Es ist nicht leicht, Spock dazu zu bewegen, dass er Zuneigung zeigt. Er hat gelernt, dass es zwecklos ist, an den üblichen Stellen danach zu suchen oder zu erwarten, dass sie sich in typischer Weise zeigt. Aber sie ist da, das weiß er, wenn er seine menschlichen Erwartungen beiseite schiebt und Spock einfach erlaubt, Spock zu sein. Er fühlt Wärme bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Freund, auf seine eigene, verworrene Art, ‚ausflippt', wenn er in Gefahr ist. Die Wärme wird noch deutlicher, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er Spock gut genug kennt, um das zu erkennen.

Trotzdem fühlt er leichtes Mitleid mit dem selbsternannten außerirdischen Gott, der ihn auf einem Planeten gefangen hat, auf dem magnetische Interferenzen das herausbeamen unmöglich machen. Weil das Wesen sich nicht darüber im Klaren ist, dass es übersehen hat, mit einem gewissen vulkanischen ersten Offizier zu rechnen, weit über ihren Köpfen in einer Umlaufbahn, der jetzt einige sehr beeindruckende Waffensysteme befehligt. Noch ist ihm klar, dass _besagter_ erster Offizier mehr als intelligent genug ist herauszufinden, dass die Quelle der „magnetischen Interferenz" in Wahrheit ein Gerät ist, das sich in einem sehr vielversprechenden Kuppelgebäude hinter ihnen befindet.

Also sieht Jim seinem Gegner fest in die Augen, und weil er Spock so gut kennt, sagt er: "Tut mir wirklich leid für Ihren Tempel."

Und dann duckt er sich, denn als der Strahl orangeroten Lichtes das Gebäude trifft, will er diesmal eine Lunge voller Staub und Sand vermeiden.


End file.
